bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclonic Blades Dion
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30606 |no = 959 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 115 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 57, 60, 63, 66 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 11, 11, 11, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A dual-wielding swordsman who once fought alongside the Oracle Knight. Drawing the enemies' attention with his tenacious attacks as he and his comrades faced off against the gods, he created opportunities for his friends to strike back. However, a counterattack from one of his opponents left him with a fatal wound. Even so, Dion still risked his life to save the Oracle Knight before he was dealt a devastating blow. Getting back on his feet, he suffered blow after blow until the Oracle Maiden sought to stop him. It is said that at this time he showed a smile that had never been seen on his face before as he got up to fight once again. |summon = To think I could reach this level... I guess I should thank her for the opportunity to grow. |fusion = Keep moving forward, you say? All right then. After all, being with you is not such a bore. |evolution = It's because I learned to find satisfaction outside of battle, that I was able to become stronger. | hp_base = 5044 |atk_base = 1970 |def_base = 1901 |rec_base = 1700 | hp_lord = 6605 |atk_lord = 2448 |def_lord = 2350 |rec_lord = 2104 | hp_anima = 7497 |rec_anima = 1866 |atk_breaker = 2686 |def_breaker = 2112 |rec_guardian = 1985 |def_oracle = 2231 |atk_guardian = 2210 |def_guardian = 2588 | hp_oracle = 6248 |rec_oracle = 2461 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Flashing Divine Radiance |lsdescription = Greatly boosts critical hit damage & hugely boosts damage dealt to weaker elements by Earth and Thunder types |lsnote = 150% boost & 125% elemental damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Gryps Tempest |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Pulsating Green Heaven |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Green Hurricane Blossom |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Earth attack on all enemies & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 150% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Galloping Tempest |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts critical hit damage |esnote = 100% boost |evofrom = 30605 |evointo = 30607 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 30334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 30133 |evomats5 = 30191 |evomats6 = 30191 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Oracle Knights |addcatname = Dion3 }}